Evil
Evil is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V. This mission is the second meeting between Michael De Santa and Isiah Friedlander. Overview Evil is unlocked after the mission Fame or Shame. Dr. Friedlander will not call this time, an icon will simply appear over his office. The mission can be completed at any time and will be available until Mr. Richards. Description Michael will go very nervous to the session this time and will almost give up and get out, but ends up staying anyway. Dr. Friedlander will ask Michael what's been going on and Michael's response will depend of the last mission that the player did before the session: * Fame or Shame - Michael reveals that he is back in the "game" and that it felt good going back. He also says that his government guy discovered this, but the problem is that his old friend Trevor also found him, and now he needs Isiah's help about this. Dr. Friedlander says that honesty is an obstacle to Michael and will ask him if he ever considered that transparency might be less painful than obfuscation. *'Dead Man Walking' - Michael says that he has been involved in a series of monumental mistakes, like pulling down the house, stock market scams and the jewelry job; and now he's playing gun thug with the FIB until Trevor decides if he wants to kill him and his family. Dr. Friedlander says that Michael is only telling himself these things to justify his behavior. * Blitz Play - Michael says that the FIB is asking him for more services, he also talks about the nuclear heist that Trevor made him participate in and that his family recently abandoned him. Dr. Friedlander says that Michael is only giving him the facts, but not telling him how he feels. Isiah then asks if Michael has anything else that he wants to tell him. Michael's response will depend on the player's actions in the game. Sometimes Michael will say that he feels like two different people and that he doesn't like either of them, and he can also say that he hurts other people without thinking and then feels bad about what he did. Other times he might say that he killed someone on the way to the clinic and that he is a sick hypocrite, and he may also say he's making progress, that no major acting or too much happened, and that he's feeling better overall. Regardless of what Michael will say, Dr. Friedlander will say denial is the cornerstone of relapses, and gives advice that the player can accept or reject. * Reject advice - Michael will say that he never said that he was perfect and will even call the doctor an asshole. * Accept advice - Michael will say that he doesn't like himself very much and that's the truth. Friedlander then asks Michael about his sexual behavior, again Michael's response depends on the player's actions: if the player did not sleep with any prostitute or booty call, Michael will say that he had thoughts but didn't have any problems or he may say that he has been a good boy and didn't have any problems at all. On the other hand, if the player slept with a prostitute or booty call, Michael will say that he got lonely and called a girl. Friedlander will repress Michael if he confesses this. The session continues with Dr. Friedlander saying that Michael might be a fascinating rare combination of a sociopath and a deluded psychopath or just a classic case of a weak pup who was weaned too soon by an angry mother. The doctor then ends the session, telling Michael to think about the person that he wants to be, and become obsessed about it and that in the next session, he would tell Michael how to become that person. The session ends and Michael pays $1,000 dollars to Dr. Friedlander. Although it is not technically considered an award as it's usually parked outside even before triggering the mission, there is usually an unlocked high-end vehicle parked in Friedlander's driveway that can be taken at will (in compensation for the $1,000). Video Walkthrough Trivia * The name of this mission comes from the question "Do you believe in evil?" asked by Michael to Isiah at the very beginning of the session, to which Isiah responds that he does not believe and that he thinks evil is just a human construct made by people to indulge childish fantasies or judge others. * Isiah also says at the beginning of the session that everything that Michael says to him is strict confidence, which is very ironic considering that in his last session, he reveals that he used everything that Michael revealed to him in his book to promote himself. * Due to an oversight in the game, if Michael visits Dr. Friedlander after the mission Did Somebody say Yoga? he will talk about his family leaving him and his son drugging him, but will also mention stealing the nuclear device from Merryweather, even if the mission The Merryweather Heist has not been completed yet. Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Side Missions